Edward Cullen
Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward For Edward Cullen from Twilight as played by Starr. Basic Stats Name: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Age: 107 Hair: Described as "bronze." Auburn, for all intents and purposes. Eyes: Golden in the books, darkening to black when thirsty. Green as a human. Talents: Can read people well. Read minds as a vampire. Also an accomplished poet and pianist. Background Edward's life begins with his death. A victim of the Spanish Influenza pandemic of 1918, Edward lay dying in a Chicago hospital when he met Carlisle Cullen and was changed into a permanently-seventeen vampire. In the early years, Edward posed as Carlisle's brother—later as his adopted son once the Cullen coven grew to include Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. While Edward now embraces Carlisle's philosophy regarding feeding on humans, it wasn't always the case. After being reborn as a vampire, the trait of sensitivity and empathy he displayed in life manifested as the ability to read minds, and Edward justified feeding on humans by picking out the vilest minds of rapists and murders. An avenging angel of sorts, he spent ten years away from Carlisle and came back into the fold after Alice and Jasper joined the family. At the start of the Twilight saga, Edward and his family have been living in Forks, Washington for approximately two years. While forbidden to cross over the Quileute boundary line due to a treaty with the La Push werewolves some fifty years before, the Cullens hunted game quietly while posing as a philanthropic doctor and his foster children in the city of Forks. Edward had become an expert at controlling his urge to feed until police chief's daughter Bella Swan arrived. Her blood held a unique allure for him, the aroma rising from it almost too much for him to bear. Originally, Edward tried to push the naturally-curious girl away from him by being cruel, and spent several weeks in Alaska trying to regain his senses before returning to Forks. However, almost against his will, Edward began to fall for Bella and their romance is only strengthened after Bella becomes the fixation for deadly tracker and nomad vampire, James. While the threat of James is eliminated by the Cullens as a whole, his mate, Victoria, planned to exact revenge on Edward by killing his own mate, Bella. She spent the better part of a year planning her attack in secret while the Cullens vacate Forks and put those plans on hold when Bella's association with the La Push werewolves prevent her from getting close. Edward returned to his mate after Alice mistakenly believed Bella committed suicide and the entire coven partnered with the La Push werewolves when a vengeful Victoria descended on Forks with an army of powerful newborn vampires. At the end of Eclipse, Edward promised to change Bella into a vampire if she would marry him and she accepted his proposal and set a date by the end of the book. Edward enters Dusty Trails during the events of New Moon, when he believes Bella to be dead. Personality Edward, by virtue of having been alive for nearly a century, is somewhat arrogant on first glance. In all actuality, he is reserved by the nature of his talents—not only can he read minds and finds that it unnerves other people, but becoming chummy with humans is just like putting a martini in front of an alcoholic. While Edward feels like he has immeasurable self-control, he will be the first to admit that he has nothing on Carlisle, who spends all day in the emergency room stitching up patients. He is highly intelligent, having read and analyzed many works of literature over the years since he's been through high school and college more than once. He seems to have an affinity for Shakespeare, having easily analyzed Romeo and Juliet when he and Bella had to read it for class. He is also an accomplished musician, both in playing the piano and in composing his own works. He has composed several pieces for the piano, including one especially for Esme that he plays for Bella and his family at their home in Forks. Edward has a stilted, archaic way of speaking due to the fact that he grew up in 1900s Chicago and things have changed a lot, and not only in the obvious ways, since then. He tends to be very precise in choosing his words, a reflection of how much of a struggle it is for him to keep his vow about not biting humans and can get violently angry if he is thirsty and needs to get away. He's also jealous by nature, especially with Bella and Jacob Black, whom he feels is a threat to his claim on her. Still, despite his faults, Edward's greatest quality is his loyalty. Having sworn to love Bella until she dies, Edward not only shows this loyalty to his coven but also to those humans that he feels indebted or attached to. He also has a certain loyalty for Bella's father, Charlie, and would do anything to keep him out of harm's way. This, however, is quite a feat, since Charlie is not incredibly fond of Edward and finds him to be arrogant and callous. Inventory 1 gray pea coat, wool, by LL Bean. 1 sweater, blue in color, J. Crew 1 pair of trousers, gray, J. Crew 1 ring, silver and onyx, with the Cullen crest on it 1 journal, leather bound with rag paper inside 1 Mont Blanc fountain pen